


Instant Coffee for the Sensitive, Princely Soul

by ehvul_butterfly (summerbutterfly)



Series: The Best of Advent 2011 [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbutterfly/pseuds/ehvul_butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki gets a cold and Kyoya taps into his "sensitive" side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant Coffee for the Sensitive, Princely Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mahmfic for the 2011 Advent Challenge.

The snow crunched under Kyoya’s boots as he made his way across the grounds of the Suoh Estate. Tucked under one arm, on the outside of his jacket, was the ubiquitous black notebook. Tucked snugly in the opposite hand were the handles of a large brown shopping bag overflowing with every kind of trinket imaginable. The Host King, having succumbed to some sort of winter virus, had been absent from school today and, as a result, missed the afternoon’s activities. And this, according to his fan club, was grounds enough to laden down Kyoya with a multitude of gifts, and send him to Tamaki’s house in the hopes of raising the other boy’s spirits.

Recognizing him (naturally- how long had he known Tamaki after all?), the second house staff granted him access and Kyoya showed himself to Tamaki’s bedroom. He knocked softly, the low, electronic hum of the television indicating that Tamakai was not necessarily asleep.

“Combe in.”

Kyoya pushed open the door, adjusting his glasses. “Hello, Tamaki.”

“Kyoya!” The figure on the bed sat up, scattering tissues everywhere. “Kyoya! What are you doing here?”

“Your admirers insisted you could not be left alone in your hour of need. I come bearing gifts.” Kyoya held up the shopping bag.

Tamaki’s flushed face brightened. “Gifts? For me?”

“Several. Mostly from our guests, but I believe there might be one in here from the twins and Haruhi.”

Tamaki’s smile was beatific. “Our lovely daughter remembered her daddy! Oh please, give it here!”

With his typical flare for the dramatic, Tamaki flung his arms wide. Tissues tumbled from his pajama sleeves and Kyoya had to force himself not to make a face as he walked to Tamaki’s side.

“I believe she sent you some coffee,” Kyoya said. “Would you like me to have one of the maids bring some water?”

“In a minute.” Tamaki opened the bag with child-like delight, and began to carefully remove the contents. When he found the bag of instant coffee, he hugged it to his chest and rocked from side to side. “Let me savor it first before we break it open.”

Kyoya arched an eyebrow but didn’t comment.

Tamaki hugged his coffee.

Kyoya cleared his throat.  
Tamaki blinked. “Oh,” he said. “Oh pardon my rudeness, Kyoya. Please, sit where you’d like. Would you like to watch some television?”

“No, thank you. I can only stay for a little bit and then I’ve got to get back home.”

“Oh. Well, okay. Let me call for some water. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to see the end of this.” Tamaki gestured at the television.

Kyoya raised the other brow. “What program is it?” he asked.

“It’s an American soap opera,” Tamaki replied. “ _All of the Children Belong to Me_. Dash and Trixie just had a baby, you see, and their Great Aunt Snookie, who’s really Dash’s father’s ex-fiance, is plotting to ressurect Chaz’s brother so they can run away together to a tropical island, but Trixie’s second cousin twice removed stole her good china and, in the midst of a high speed chase, they drove into a cave full of bats!

“I...see,” Kyoya said. “That sounds wonderfully horrible, Tamaki, however...”

“Ohhh! Commercial! Hold on, let me call the maids.”

Tamaki picked up the phone. Sighing, Kyoya made himself comfortable in an old, victorian chair located a safe distance from Tamaki’s germ sanctuary and crossed his legs. On the television, images of a young woman and strange-looking man eating instant ramen flashed across the screen.

Kyoya refrained from rolling his eyes.

“So tell me about today.” With one eye on the television, Tamaki hung up the phone and returned his attention to his gift bag. “Did the twins behave? Was Haruhi adorable?”

“Yes and yes,” Kyoya replied. “It was all business as usual.”

“Splendid.” He tucked a plush puppy wearing a bow in between two pillows. “And the cosplay is ready for tomorrow? I cannot wait to be Jack Frost. So appropriate for this time of y-y-y  
y-CHOOO!” Tamaki’s sentence was interrupted by a collosal sneeze. “Sorry. Time of year.”

Tamaki grabbed a tissue and dabbed his nose.

Kyoya leaned away. “Er, yes, about that. Are you sure you’re going to be back tomorrow? You aren’t looking so well.”

“Of course I’ll be back. It’s just a little cold.”

“Master Tamaki!” The door swung open and a chirpy maid appeared holding a silver tray. “I’ve brought your coffee and it’s time to take your temperature!”

“Right now, Marie? I have company.”

“Oh, hello Master Kyoya.” Marie tossed Kyoya a smile and set the tray down. “And yes, Master Tamaki, right now. It will only take a second.”

Tamaki visibly shrank. “I don’t want to.”

“Master, we’ve been through this.”

“I knoooowwww, and that’s why I don’t want to.”

“Master, please. It goes under your tongue for three minutes.”

“It’s _cold_. And weird. I don’t like it!”

“Master Tamaki...!”

“You know, if you don’t like it that way, there are other ways to get a reading,” Kyoya rested his chin on his hand. “Although I hear the next best place to use is quite uncomfortable. If I were you, I’d let Marie put it under your tongue.”

Tamaki stared at him in wide-eyed horror.

Three minutes later, Marie had her reading.

“101. Still high, Master. You’ll need to stay home another day.”

Tamaki wilted. “But I’m supposed to be Jack Frost...”

“We’ll postpone the winter cosplay party until you get back.” Kyoya poured them both coffe. “We have plenty of other things we can use in the meantime.”

Tamaki sniffled.

Kyoya handed him a cup and saucer.

Tamaki took it woefully.

The credits rolled on the television.

“You miss me, don’t you?” Tamaki gave Kyoya a sorrowful gaze. “You’re not taking Marie’s side because you don’t want me there, right?”

“Tamaki,” Kyoya said, “don’t be ridiculous. You are president of the club. And considering I have no desire to take your place, no, I am not siding with Marie because I don’t want you with us. From a strictly monetary standpoint, it would be a disaster if you brought a cold into a Host Club event. From a strictly friendly standpoint, I want you to get better faster and the only way to do that is to have you rest. Okay?”

Tamaki blinked, then smiled. “Okay,” he said. “But...will you stay with me until we finish our coffee?”

“Yes, I’ll stay with you until we finish our coffee.”

“And tell me all about our lovely daughter’s day?”

“Whatever you’d like to know.”

“And you’ll tuck me in before you leave and give me a motherly kiss on the cheek?”

Kyoya gave him a cool glare.

“All right, all right.” Tamaki hid his smile behind the rim of his cup. “How about a story then? One with a handsome, princely character doing handsome, princely things.”

Kyoya sighed. “Seriously?”

Tamaki nodded, the picture of earnestness.

Kyoya sighed again. “Fine.” He took a sip of his coffee. “So, once upon a time there was a prince who fronted a club full of princes at a prestigious private boarding school in the heart of France...”

Tamaki beamed.


End file.
